


distraction

by jaythewriter



Series: Misplaced Attachments [14]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Body Image, Everyone loves Jay's ass, Frontal penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Particularly Tim but he loves all butts, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay can't sleep, he has a big day ahead of him, and on top of that, he's finding domestic life is helping him put on a few more pounds than he expected. Tim and Alex decide to help distract him in a way that proves to him, they'll always adore his body, be it all bones or soft flesh. <br/>Post-Misplaced Attachments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, takes place after MA and thus, they're all fairly comfortable with each other now/pretty much in a good healthy relationship. Trigger warnings for some body hate (tho it's fairly light, just putting this here more as a 'just in case' warning) and for frontal penetration of a trans guy, if you're not comfortable with that. Mostly self-indulgent since someone was raising a stink about smutty writing and I was like, wow, I sure am inspired to write MORE of that, thanks.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…”

Tim blinks bleary eyes back into focus, lifting his head from the pillows. 

Jay is on his feet. Awake. Standing. Before either him or Alex. He’s actually /moving/ before the sun is even hitting the ground, and he looks to be pretty alert too. He must be if he’s hopping around, tugging at his jeans where they lay around his hips and viciously swearing under his breath. 

“…Publisher meeting,” Tim mumbles when the reason why comes tumbling out of his brain’s slow memory bank. He pushes up onto his elbows, squinting at the shadowy silhouette of his fussy boyfriend. Jay whips his head around, looking back at the bed. Tension floods away from his shoulders and guilt takes its place as a sigh leaves Jay’s lips.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I promised I wouldn’t.”

“I have off today, I’ll fall back asleep,” Tim says, voice scratchy from sleep. He’s careful in leaning over Alex’s sprawled form, half his limbs hanging off the side of the bed. The remaining sleeping man snores louder when Tim reaches past his head, turning the glowing neon alarm clock so he can see the time. “It’s, like, ass o’ clock. Five. Doesn’t your alarm go off in about two hours or something?”

“I leave at nine, yeah,” Jay hisses under his breath before giving up on the jeans and waddling over to the edge of the bed. He puts his head in his hands, shoulder blades coming up sharp upon his bare back. “Couldn’t sleep. I know you guys think the book is good, but, you both know about all the little… things in it, where it’s talking about us, what we went through. Ms. Kratz isn’t going to realize that. She might think it’s weird.”

Ah. Of course Jay would go doubting himself at the last second. 

Shoving the covers from his body, he inches over to Jay on his knees, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Thin fingers pet his knuckles, leaving a pleasant tickle in his bones. 

“I think you wrote a beautiful book. I mean, I’ve never read a book about a kid running away from home to become a part of a deer tribe.”

Jay’s torso shakes in his arms when he laughs. He leans into Tim’s embrace, sighing softly.

“You’re a big help. Most of the time. But this is the kind of thing that needs to take its course, I think. Like, I’ll be okay once I’m actually sitting in that meeting.”

“Gotcha,” Tim says into his back. He breathes his musky scent and comes up to nuzzle into Jay’s neck. Tim could easily drop back to sleep and lay all his weight on top of Jay; not a good idea, but he’s warm and he’s here. “So what were you jumping around for?”

“Oh /god/,” Jay sighs, shoulders brushing against Tim’s chin. The smaller man presses closer into him, whining under his breath. “I don’t-- it’s stupid, but, it’s one more thing on top of everything else, but…”

“Go on, tell me,” Tim pushes him. He noses into Jay’s ear, purposefully tickling him until he giggles.

“Fine, god, um. It’s-- my jeans. It’s my jeans. They can’t fit over my butt anymore.”

“Oh well. We’ll buy you bigger ones.”

“But it’s /silly/, how’d I gain weight that fast, and, and I don’t want to bother Christina or you for money. I’m broke,” Jay stoops over as he speaks, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. “And I can’t imagine I’m gonna look all that great if I overflow those jeans either.”

“Oh shut up, I grew out of my pants to the point that the denim factory probably should’ve shut down by the time I was done growing,” Tim soothes the other. He rubs circles into Jay’s back, leaning to kiss one of the jutting bones of his spine. “I’m never going to be skinny but you still think I’m hot.”

“Well, you wear it better. I’m just--”

“You’ve got a great fucking ass, now calm down.”

A third voice joins theirs. Both Jay and Tim whip around to discover Alex sitting up, the single thick piece of his hair sticking up in the back. His bed mussed mohawk makes him resemble an angry cockatoo, and Tim has to laugh, despite the scowl on Alex’s face. He was the one that helped cut the man’s hair into this style, most of that time spent arguing and accidentally unplugging the buzzer from the wall. He doesn’t regret a single moment spent brushing hair off of himself now that he’s seen what a freshly woken Alex looks like.

“You wanna repeat that?” Jay sputters, freeing himself from Tim’s embrace. He stands, looking over to Alex and frowning.

“You heard me, you have an amazing ass. It’s all bouncy when I fuck you. Wanna sleep about it? I mean, fight ‘bout it?” Alex grumbles. He sits up and stares Jay over, eyeing his naked torso up for a second longer than necessary. The standing man snatches the blankets from Alex’s body and throws them in a bunched up ball at his face, his aim true. “So you /do/ wanna fight about it.”

“Let’s not fight about Jay’s ass, it’d be one of the stupider fights we’ve had,” Tim groans before flopping down beside Alex. He takes the blankets from his face and spreads them back over their bodies. “I mean, not that it isn’t worth fighting for.”

“You guys sure know how to make a guy feel special,” Jay huffs before shuffling onto the bed, coming in between the others and settling in. It was a dangerous game to play, him being more bare skin and not much else while they’re covered up. Especially when his face is going red and he’s curling up, clutching his knees to his chest. “…you’re not joking, though?”

“Just a little bit,” Alex admits, though his focus is elsewhere, his hand going to Jay’s knees and coaxing them apart. He glances back at the clock, and, apparently content with the time he sees blinking there, comes back and gives Jay his full attention. Lips brush Jay’s cheek, warm, and Tim watches closely, catching onto the game slowly falling into place. “Two guys want you so badly they actually cooperate and get along so you’ll be happy.”

“Oh, yeah, the other guy is so terrible, but you’re worth it,” Tim teases before joining in and bringing his lips to Jay’s neck. His hand rests above the slight swells of his chest, stroking the thin skin there, feeling Jay arch in an attempt to coax him into touching lower. “But really, Jay. It doesn’t matter how big you are. I think we’ll always want you.”

“It’s nice and soft,” Alex hisses from the other side, his own hand following a trail down to Jay’s thighs. His shorts have ridden up some, exposing the fleshy insides of his thighs and giving access to Alex’s fingernails. Jay gasps and parts his legs further, to no avail. Neither man goes beyond what they’re doing; petting, close, so close, but not where he’d like. Wriggling, he tries to slide their hands into place, but they’re stubborn-- as always.

“So I think I know where this is going,” Tim says, flipping the covers from his body and letting them slide off to the side. He rises from the bed, smiling, sure that both he and Alex can provide Jay with the perfect stress reliever and distraction. “I’ll be right back, think we’ll need some things.”

Jay’s blue eyes are wide; his alarm is easy to see even in this dark room. Tim leaves him to Alex’s devices, grabbing up a hoodie to slip into before heading out of the room. He doesn’t even zip it up; he merely heads down the hall and toward the front door to step outside to the car.

Tim never saw himself in this sort of life when he was younger. No, Tim didn’t see himself in the future at all, he had no part in it. There was no slot prepared for him, and the world didn’t want to provide it.

Sometimes he thinks he must’ve taken it from somebody, someone more deserving. He doesn’t belong here, someone as broken up as he is.

But then Jay will drag him into his arms, and Alex will crack a smile at his dryly uttered jokes.

It’s hard to cling to such distorted thinking when they’re looking at him with such love.

He jiggles his car door open, stooping over and reaching into the passenger seat. There, a box hidden inside a plastic bag stamped with the words ‘THANK YOU’ in bold red lettering awaits him. Taking the box, he stuffs it inside his hoodie, lest he run into Christina while he walks back inside. Tim doesn’t see her car out here, though.

Good. They can make Jay yell as loud as he likes then.

Upon setting foot inside the Kralie home, he hears the vague creak of their mattress from upstairs. If he listens close, Jay’s whimpers break through the rickety sounds coming from the bed.

Nice to know Alex got Jay going already.

He shucks the hoodie before he steps into their bedroom, opening up the box he took with him and taking out two packets from the inside; condoms. Stuffing them in his pants’ pocket, he enters-- and discovers Jay pinned bodily by Alex, hands held over his head and big eyes fixed on smirking brown ones. Alex’s other hand is between Jay’s legs, fingers gone knuckle deep inside him. Both are stripped down, Jay completely bare and Alex’s shorts hanging on by sheer force of will.

“How’s he look from over there?” Alex asks, spotting Tim out the corner of his eye. Jay peers over and flushes a deep red, staring, waiting for an answer, at least until Alex curls his fingers in him. His eyes roll back and he arches into Alex, grinding against him through his shorts.

“He looks amazing, you better be willing to share.”

“Please,” Jay begs, breaking the conversation between the two. They both look to him, at the panting mess he’s quickly becoming. 

“I think I don’t have a choice on whether I’m sharing,” Alex replies at that, before getting up and freeing Jay from his grip. Jay chases after him, looping his arms around Alex’s neck and stealing the sloppiest of kisses from him. It’s returned, regardless of the desperate tongue that comes probing around in his mouth. Alex pries apart from him, looking up at Tim, who still watches close, enjoying the view. “Don’t just stand there, you see how he’s getting.”

“Tim,” Jay utters in a breathy voice, reduced to single word whispers and gasps. He ruts himself against Alex’s cock, staring up at Tim from under his eyelashes. His gaze is unrelenting; he doesn’t so much as flinch when Alex thrusts against him, rubbing into the wetness he’s created. 

Such a silent but firm demand. Tim shakes his head and shoves down his pants, taking the two condoms out and approaching the bed. He drops one of them into Alex’s lap, sitting on the edge of the bed so he can turn Jay’s head with a single gentle finger. Soft blue eyes fix on his and they close when he takes his mouth, controlling it so that it’s a much slower kiss, less desperation. There is fire on the edges of it, warm embers that want to grow but Tim doesn’t let the energy vibrating in Jay take over. He keeps his hand on the man’s cheek, savoring the give of his lips beneath his teeth.

Alex stands off to the side, no longer in his shorts. Tim hears the telltale crinkling and tearing and grins to himself. He hands his own to Jay and looks to him, a silent command. He happily does as he’s told, following Alex’s lead and tearing the packet, though he takes his time. Not exactly his idea; his fingers shake, and he needs Tim’s steadier ones to help guide him into rolling the condom over him. Even that little bit of contact, Jay’s slender fingertips brushing over the bare heated skin, and Tim needs him. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he tells Jay, coming in for one more kiss and squeezing at his chest, just to feel his back arch one more time. Jay follows his orders, ever obedient, centering himself in the middle of the bed. He rests on his elbows, angling himself so that his head is closer to the bed, and, well, Tim never would have thought he was shy about his ass mere moments ago. Tim rises and moves to stand at the end of the bed, taking Jay’s head in his hands and petting over his panting mouth with his thumb. “That’s the perfect look for you.”

“Definitely,” Alex’s voice sneaks up behind Tim, before he climbs up onto the bed and comes up to Jay from the other end. He wears a wolfish grin, sleepy hunger written on his face when he sees him vulnerable, exposed. Jay shakes in Tim’s grip, red seeking out his cheeks, and he closes his eyes when Alex presses into him. “Shit, you feel good.”

“Don’t take your time,” Jay pants against Tim’s fingers, just before Alex takes control and lays a hand down on top of his tailbone. He drives into him, nowhere near taking his time. A shaky breath leaves Jay, a full body tremble following the length of his spine and reaching his lungs. Looking up at Tim, who still watches, grinning, he utters a soft whine and flicks his tongue along his thumb. “Get on with it.”

And how can Tim refuse?

Jay’s whimpers are silenced when Tim parts his lips with his fingers and slides his cock inside, finding the damp heat there that he so loves. He sighs, falling into an easy rhythm, one that Jay can settle into and meet it with his bobbing head. His soft lips are heaven-- his favorite thing at times is to come home from work and find Jay has missed him more than he can put into words, so he shows him like this. Tim could have Jay sucking him all the time and he’d be content.

Alex’s words from earlier come to Tim when his fingers dig into Jay’s thick ass, gripping and forcing him back onto his cock with a harsh slap of skin on skin. Witnessing it from the other side shows that Alex is right, that he jiggles with each thrust now. The sight makes Tim want to be in Alex’s place, however amazing Jay’s tongue might be.

If it hurts Jay doesn’t care, or he enjoys it. He moans around the cock fucking his mouth, sucking as best as he can while he’s melting into the bed, a helpless puddle of pleasure.

“You love it, all this attention on you,” Alex hisses at him, reaching beneath Jay and between his thighs. Jay slides off of Tim’s cock for a second, drawing in a sharp breath when Alex’s fingers find their target. He cries out, rocking back onto Alex and giving Tim quite a show, head tossed back and spine arching to let out the noises forming in his chest. “You deserve it, all of it.”

“And more,” Tim adds in a breathy growl. He tugs Jay to him, gripping him by the shoulders. “Get back to work.”

The command elicits a shiver and a big-eyed gaze from the man beneath him. Jay obeys, wrapping his lips around Tim and sucking as though it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted to do. He’s amazing with his mouth, using his tongue constantly to trace over the places his lips aren’t gliding over and concentrating on the tip to taste his reward. 

“Fuck, he feels great, fuck--”

Alex’s voice strains from pleasure, and he keeps one hand on Jay’s hip, keeping himself deep inside Jay. The other goes to Tim’s hair, snatching a handful of it to tug on and pull him in close. They hang over Jay, each deep inside him, their mouths meeting together. The harsh impact is sure to leave Tim’s mouth bruised but it’ll be a reminder of what he will be coming home to, when he’s stuck at work or worse, his mind is trying to convince him he isn’t worth anyone’s time.

It’s hard to think at all when the three of them are entangled together. Maybe that’s why they fall over each other this much, unable to keep their hands to themselves. 

Alex breaks first, teeth drawing out of Tim’s bottom lip so he can utter a series of swears under his breath. He digs his nails into Jay’s ass, keeping him anchored against his hips, until he can’t take anymore. Parting from him, he lays back against the headboard, hand over his mouth and eyes squeezed shut.

“God, I love you,” Alex breathes out from clenched teeth. Tim bites back a smirk, knowing he’ll deny having gone all mushy after fucking Jay within an inch of his life, but he’ll make fun of him for it later.

What he really wants is to take his place-- so he does. He grips Jay’s hair, pulling him off and ignoring the questioning look in his eyes. The curiosity is quickly replaced by realization when Tim crawls back onto the bed with him, pushing him to sit up so he can pull Jay into his lap. Boneless and pliable from pleasure, Jay lets himself be moved around and wraps his legs easily around Tim’s waist.

“You good?” Tim asks, just to be sure. Jay sinks onto him, hot and wet, but he still trembles around him, stomach tense from the pressure. He looks up when Tim sweeps the hair from his eyes and comes in for a kiss. Several kisses, actually, one after the other while Jay rocks himself on top of Tim.

He takes that as permission to keep going.

Their rhythm doesn’t quite match, Tim bucking up into his heat and Jay coming back down on him a second later but it keeps them from being apart. Jay breathes hot and heavy on his neck, nails in Tim’s back, prompting him to return the favor and follow Alex’s example. He grips his ass and uses him as leverage to fuck him fast, the resulting cut-off gasps landing against the crook of his neck. 

“Feels good,” Jay murmurs into his skin, his voice rising when hands come up onto his chest from behind. Alex creeps up to press his heart to Jay’s back, too spent to do more than touch him and suck bruises onto his neck, but it must push him to the edge. Tim shudders and bites into his aching lip to contain himself when Jay goes tight around him. 

He finishes before Jay’s cries come to an end. Hanging onto Jay for dear life, he hides his face in the man’s shoulder and closes his eyes, willing the white fog to clear from his brain. The room is a mess of panting and broken men, shaking against one another.

“…I could go back to sleep after all that,” Alex utters, being the first to break their silence. Jay laughs against Tim’s warm shoulder, twitching from the oversensitivity. He still lays inside him, unwilling to pull away just yet, but they’ll have to eventually.

“I hear you,” Jay agrees, and Tim chimes in with an affirming noise. 

He can’t focus on much else, though, besides the red nail trails he and Alex have made all over Jay’s ass. Tim would laugh if he could find the energy.

“You two wanna know a secret?” Tim pipes up, receiving a two curious hums in return. “When we were working on Marble Hornets together, Alex, you’d yell at me for holding the camera the wrong way. Truth is I did it on purpose. The view was nice. And Jay likes to walk ahead of me so I’m never bored when we go out.”

There’s a brief silence where the words fall into place, and of course Alex is the first to speak up, muttering ‘Jesus Christ’ to himself and shaking his head while Jay continues to giggle in his arms.

Tim wonders how he ever got to be this ridiculous.

He can probably blame his boyfriends for it.


End file.
